


Bonfire

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really quick one-shot.  I stopped right before it could get smutty... sorry :)</p><p>PS- anyone have any ideas of what I should write about next?  Or what type of story?  Winding down on a bunch of my stories and want to start some new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

They were all sitting around a fire pit on the third night of vacation. Ashlyn, Ali and a bunch of people they met while on the trip. Tomorrow the couple was leaving for the next portion of their vacation. Ali's favorite part- an all-inclusive beach front hotel

But right now was Ashlyn's favorite part. Staying in a bungalow on the beach. Waking up and sitting on the front porch with her coffee and her girl and the ocean. She was convinced that was all she needed in life.

Either way they were on a beautiful tropical island with palm trees everywhere and both portions of the trip were paradise.

They all had their fair share of frozen, rum drinks during the day and it was showing on everyone around the fire.

Ashlyn was listening to a story being told by their new friends from Greece. Ali was getting a beer for each of them and walked back over.

Ali didn't hesitate to sit on Ashlyn's lap and wrap an arm around her shoulders. It was natural, like they always sat that way, and Ashlyn hardly even noticed it happened- she was waiting to hear what happened in the story. Ali opened the beer and put it in her hand as she kissed her temple. 

When the story was over Ashlyn redirected her attention to Ali.

"Thanks, babe." She returned the kiss to Ali's temple and took a sip of her beer. 

"Want to head back after this beer?" Ali asked and felt bad because she knew Ashlyn wasn't ready to go. She knew she was enjoying this time.

"Yea... we can do that." She agreed but didn't sound too enthused. 

"We don't have to..." Ali started to feel guilty and looked to the fire.

"No, if you want to go to sleep we can." Ashlyn said reassuringly, making sure to hide her disappointment of such an early night. She pulled Ali closer on her lap, her hand resting at Ali's knee, right under the hem of her dress.

"Who said I wanted to go to sleep?" Ali said so only Ashlyn could hear and Ashlyn's eyes darted to her. Ali could feel a stare burning into her. She tried to hide a smirk but failed.

Ali was hardly ever straight-forward about sex so when she let it show it was very enticing. 

"After this beer?" Ashlyn double checked and Ali nodded when she realized she won.

Ashlyn took a huge gulp of her drink and Ali took a gulp to match it before she looked to Ashlyn with a smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ali quickly checked everyone around the fire. They were all so engulfed in conversation that no one was paying attention so she slid Ashlyn's hand up a couple inches. Nothing too risque. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you before..." She took another gulp and motioned for Ashlyn to do the same. When Ashlyn swallowed Ali continued. "I'm not wearing any underwear." She whispered.

Ashlyn's eyes lit up and Ali did her best to keep a straight face. Ashlyn took another gulp of her beer.

...

They said goodnight and goodbye to everyone and started walking up to the bungalow.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's shoulders from the back and walked behind her for the last few feet. They eventually ended up in the sand, laughing, after their feet got tangled mid-step. 

Ali leaned down and kissed her hard. It was full of passion and Ashlyn was a little surprised because it felt like something more than just a normal kiss.

"What was that for?" Ashlyn smiled when they broke.

"For being a good girlfriend. I know beach bonfires are your favorite. Sorry to cut it short." Ali grinned back. She wasn't really sorry. 

Ashlyn flipped Ali on her back and leaned in to kiss her softly. She kept her lips pressed to Ali's as she spoke. "You're crazy if you think anything other than you is my favorite anything." She said smoothly.

Ali would be lying if she said things like that didn't make her feel special. Even after all these years- Ashlyn could still make her giddy like it was their first date. She kissed Ashlyn again and smiled into her lips.

Ashlyn helped her up and held her hand up the steps and into the cottage. She led Ali to the bed and picked her up to bring them both down onto it. 

"Now what was it you were saying about underwear?" Ashlyn teased as she hovered over her.

Ali got right to the point. She took Ashlyn's hand and slid it between her thighs. All the way up.

"Oh, I see..." Was all Ashlyn could get out before Ali crashed their lips together.


End file.
